


Three's Company

by khalee_sica



Series: Coming Home (Into Your Arms) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And genderswapped, Big Sister Daenerys, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys loves to spoil her favorite people, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marriage, Missandei is a teacher, One Shot, The dragons are kittens, and animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalee_sica/pseuds/khalee_sica
Summary: Daenerys loves to spoil her twin sisters. One day it backfires on her and her wife, Missandei. Sort of. One shot fluff fic.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon
Series: Coming Home (Into Your Arms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This came as an idea about a week or two ago and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I'm thinking of making this a full story, or at least about how they got together! I love the idea of Dany and Missandei together, and there's precious little fanfic about them. :( What do you think? I'm still working on Mending Memories, but I'm moving slow. If you've never checked it out, give it a read and comment! Maybe it'll spur me on to keep going. Hope you're safe in this weird times! <3

Missandei sighed and looked at her watch. It was well past time since school had ended, but she wanted to finish grading the last of her Valyrian language class’ video projects now rather than take them home with her. Tomorrow she planned on doing the same with the Dothraki class videos.

She’d challenged her fifth graders to, in either Dothraki or Valyrian, show to how make their favorite food on video, while keeping it to 2-4 minutes. She had to admit, most of the videos had turned out very well! Their creativity was really something to behold. It was one of the reasons Missandei loved teaching this age as opposed to middle or high school. The kids hadn’t lost their sense of imagination or silliness yet.

She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but her favorite so far had been Lyanna Mormont’s, who set up her video recipe for chicken curry like an episode of _Chopped_. Thinking back on it, she was quite impressed at the palates her students had as well. When she was in fifth grade, Missandei was sure she probably still had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich every day for lunch.

Clicking on the last one, Missandei smiled to see her friend and school secretary Gilly’s family pop up on screen. Gilly, Sam, and baby sister Lilly all helped Little Sam (who had come to hate that nickname as he was “practically a middle schooler now!”) prepare calzones while he explained what they were doing in mostly coherent, if not stilted, Valyrian. Each of them wore an over-sized chef hat and seemed to be having lots of fun making their dinner.

The only true flaw Missandei could see was that they used ham and pineapple for one of the calzone fillings, which ruined the whole thing in her opinion. After writing her feedback on the grading sheet of things Little Sam could work on, she finally closed her laptop and started the process of heading out.

Her phone rang as she packed up her papers in her messenger bag and Missandei glanced down to see who it was. She smiled as she saw it was Daenerys and slid her finger across the screen to answer before balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“Rytsas, ñuha gevie zaldrīzes ābrazȳrys ( _Hello, my beautiful dragon wife_ ),” Missandei greeted sweetly. She wasn’t ashamed in the slightest about her marriage, but if she happened to answer her phone at school with Daenerys on the line, she usually began in Dothraki or Valyrian.

The less ammunition certain hateful teachers had, the better. Missandei remembered all too well the drama of starting her first year at King’s Landing Elementary. The fifth-grade teachers for social studies and math, Selyse and Cersei (both were named Mrs. Baratheon, coincidentally, having married brothers), had ganged up on her and made her life hell simply for being married to a woman. They claimed she was potentially “pushing her alternate lifestyle on developing minds”. Luckily, Dany’s older brother Rhaegar was a lawyer, and after a letter from him, both Baratheon women seemed to back off. It didn’t stop the barely concealed sneers and eye rolls, however.

“Hello, my sweet. You know, I hate to admit this, but I think you were right,” Daenerys’ replied, taking her mind off of those painful early days of teaching.

As she pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder, a sly smirk made its way onto Missandei’s face. “Of course I’m right, but you’ll have to be more specific, babe,” she replied playfully. Missandei switched the lights off and locked the classroom door while Daenerys continued.

“I finally agree with you that maybe I spoil my sisters too much for their own good. I planned to give them a surprise today and well… it kind of backfired on me.” While she could go overboard sometimes, Daenerys had good reason for spoiling her thirteen-year-old twin sisters, Alysanne and Elaena-she wanted them to never have to feel the way she felt growing up.

Her mother Rhaella had married young, still seventeen and barely out of high school. Rhaegar was born almost immediately afterwards, and then Viserys eight years later. By the time Daenerys came along five years after that, Rhaella was decidedly trapped in a loveless and abusive marriage to her ex-husband, Aerys. Daenerys grew up horribly lonely, as Rhaegar was grown and had started his own family that she didn’t get to visit all that often. She also did her best to avoid Viserys as much as possible before he died, as he turned hateful and cruel the older he got. To make matters worse, she was constantly afraid and anxious due to almost anything setting off her vicious alcoholic father. While he was mostly only violent towards Rhaella, he would sometimes take his aggression out on Daenerys, leaving her bruised and aching for days. It was no way for a child to grow up.

When Daenerys was twelve her parents divorced, and her mother remarried the next year to a sweet and loving man named Bonifer Hasty. They’d known each other in high school before Aerys was in the picture, and even harbored intense crushes on each other. But Bonifer believed Rhaella was too good for him and never made a move until they reunited more than two decades later. Soon after, Aly and Ela came along (as ‘a happy surprise’, Rhaella would laugh, to their embarrassment), and Daenerys claimed that she would be their fiercest protector; the kind she wished she had had growing up!

The only problem with that was that Bonifer was the exact opposite of Aerys in terms of temperament and Rhaella was a gentle and doting mother. It turned out that there wasn’t much to protect them from as they grew up besides the usual scrapes and bruises, or arguments with their friends. So instead, Daenerys’ “protection” instead turned into disproportionate amounts of spoiling. That’s not to say that the girls were brats- they weren’t by any means. But they usually received over the top gifts from their big sister for every nameday and Sevenmas, and if they wanted something Rhaella or Bonifer said no to, Daenerys could most likely be counted on to find a loophole for them some way or another. Missandei’s friend Grey had once joked that Dany acted more like their grandma than older sister.

(Although she had to admit, things turned out in Missandei’s favor the year Daenerys signed herself and the twins up for cake decorating classes as a Sevenmas gift. Dany turned out to be a natural baker, and every so often, Missandei would bring in a beautifully decorated cake to the teacher’s lounge, made so that Dany’s skills wouldn’t fade. Cersei and Selyse never ate any, of course.)

Having the perspective of being the middle child of five siblings, Missandei thought all of the indulging Dany gave the girls might not go in their favor when it came time to be out on their own. How would they learn to deal with criticism or being told no if every time they wanted something, all they had to do was ask Daenerys? Daenerys said she understood her point, and that she’d start lessening up on the indulgences as they got older, but honestly Missandei would have to see it to believe it.

“Dany, it’s not even their nameday for another three months! What did you get them now?” Missandei huffed. Annoyance colored her voice, but she was more amused than anything else.

“Well, I ran into Tyrion with his niece and nephew, Myrcella and Tommen when I left the grocery store earlier. They were set up outside, next to the vet office, and at first I thought they were selling Girl Scout cookies, but then I looked closer, and…” Daenerys trailed off nervously. Missandei knew that Dany was likely biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit from childhood that she still struggled to get rid of.

“And?” Missandei prodded. “I’m on the edge of my proverbial seat- don’t leave me hanging!”

As she walked closer to the building’s exit, she saw her principal, Davos Seaworth, along with Gilly in the front office. She waved cheerily at them and they returned the gesture before she stepped out into the crisp autumn air. Missandei walked the short distance across the parking lot to her car before unlocking it and getting in.

“Instead of cookies, I saw these adorable kittens and there were only three left so I said I’d take them all because they were siblings and I couldn’t separate them! I decided to get them as an early birthday gift for the girls and told them to wait there while I ran inside to the vet to get supplies and toys-“ Daenerys continued, somehow all in one breath.

“Daenerys Rhaella! You did not!” Missandei cut her off with a shocked gasp. “Yeah, babe, I kind of did,” Daenerys replied guiltily. “But honestly, they’re the most adorable cats you’ve ever seen! You’ll understand when you see them, I just couldn’t say no! They’re all girls too. One is orange and cream, one is a gray tabby, and one is pure black. We’ll have no problem telling them apart!”

As she cranked the car up, Missandei put the pieces together. “What do you mean, we?” she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Your mom totally nixed the idea of giving them to Aly and Ela, didn’t she?” If so, she couldn’t blame Rhaella one bit. They already had a black German Shepherd named Michonne, two hamsters named Cocoa and Puff, an aquarium full of fish, and a cockatiel named Hedwig.

She could hear the wince in Daenerys’ voice as she replied. “Yeah, she did. I took them over to mom’s after school and the girls went crazy over them, but mom said there was absolutely no way they were adding more pets to the house right now…and like I said, I couldn’t say no, so I brought them home. I know I should have asked, Missy, but at least come home and see them before you make me orphan them,” Daenerys pouted.

“Trying to guilt me into keeping the little runts? That’s low, Dany,” Missandei joked. Continuing, she added, “Yes, you should have asked, but I’ll tell you what. We’ve got the room since we moved, and I’ve never had pet cats before. We can keep them on two conditions- you make my favorite dinners AND desserts for a week and I get to name one of my choosing. Sound fair?” The high-pitched squeal Daenerys let out was all the confirmation she needed.

“Thank you so much! That’s more than fair. I promise I’ll make it worth your while tonight,” Daenerys replied, ending with a seductive tone. A blush crept up Missandei’s face at the thought and she let out a chuckle. “Even better! Listen, I’m in the parking lot now, so I’ll see all four of my cuties soon. Love you.” “Love you too, Missy. We can’t wait to see you!”

When Missandei got home, Daenerys all but tackled her with hugs and kisses as thanks for letting them keep the three kittens. (“If I knew I’d get this kind of reception, I’d have gotten us pets much sooner,” she teased.) Seconds later, she heard the tiniest meows and Daenerys pulled her excitedly to the living room to “meet their new babies”.

Missandei smirked. “I guess we are mothers now-even if it’s only of kittens,” she giggled as Dany dragged her by the hand. They were just as adorable as described, not to mention _incredibly_ fluffy. She also had to hand it to Daenerys, it also looked like they had everything they could want or need nearby. Two litterboxes full of litter, food along with bowls for it and water, collars, shampoo, beds, toys, a cat tower- you name it, they had it. _I guess even our cats will end up spoiled by Dany as well. My wife has such a giving heart, even if she can overdo it sometimes,_ Missandei thought lovingly.

The two partners spent all night playing with their new cat children, only stopping to order and eat some takeout (Daenerys promised she’d start cooking Missandei’s favorites the next day), leaving the curious kittens to play and explore on their own for a while before ultimately falling asleep in a pile.

“Any idea on which one you want to name, Missy?” Daenerys asked, watching the tiny trio sleep with a bemused expression on her face. “I think I’ll use Valyrian names on the two you don’t pick. They’re just so classically beautiful, if I do say so myself,” Daenerys added with a grin. Missandei chuckled lightly before answering. “I want to name the black kitten. She’s hilarious and acts like the boss of her sisters. The tabby and ginger are all yours, love.”

“Wonderful! For our little orange lady, I think I’ll name her…Rhaenyra. As for the tabby, I think she looks like a Visenya. What are you going to name the black one?” Daenerys wondered aloud. Missandei put her chin in her hands as she thought briefly on what name to choose before she thought of her favorite breakfast treat and grinned. “Donut.”

Daenerys choked on the water she was sipping as Missandei answered. “Donut?! Way to throw off the naming pattern,” she pouted. “What? You said I could name one, and you know donuts are my favorite,” Missandei shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. Hey! At least I have an idea for their Instagram name- Do, Rhae, and V! You know, like a play on ‘do, re, me’?” Daenerys said, her pout now replaced with peals of laughter.

“You _would_ think of making our kittens an Instagram with a dad joke title. What am I going to do with you?” Missandei joked, shaking her head in pretend annoyance.

“I don’t know, but you better figure it out since you’re stuck with me,” Daenerys replied, sticking her tongue out with a smile. She looked over to see that their new brood of kittens were still asleep before waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Missandei. “Now. Since we wore them out, I believe I made a certain someone a promise about making this worth their while?”

Missandei’s smile lit up her whole face and warmth flooded her body at the thought of the things she and Daenerys were about to get up to. “Indeed you did, wife. Lead the way!” Like earlier, Daenerys took hold of Missandei’s hand and lead her to their bedroom.

Later that night, the two women fell asleep with three kittens nestled between them. Missandei was loathe to admit it, but she was glad that Daenerys’ early nameday present for her sisters backfired. Three adorable kittens, homemade dinners and desserts for a week, and extra love and affection? Being spoiled was pretty amazing, she admitted to herself with a sleepy smile. Waking up in the middle of the night to Donut sleeping on her head was an adjustment to get used to, of course. But it was an adjustment she’d gladly make countless times over. Such is life as a cat mom.


End file.
